To See You Again
by YuriFan300
Summary: Himeko has made it through high school and is now attending college. But there's something missing deep inside her heart . . . her beloved Chikane. Will she ever get a chance to see her again?


**To See You Again**

**Pairing: Chikane x Himeko**

**Genre: Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko/Destiny of the Shrine Maiden or any of its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first Kannazuki no Miko fanfic. This is actually my very first yuri anime show I've watched since 2008 and I love the character's English voices. To be honest, I really didn't know about this Yuri thing until later on. From then on, I only started watching anime with yuri in it just because . . . well, love between two girls is just wonderful and I don't know why this feels better than boy x girl relationships. But when I joined site, I knew just what to do when writing stories. And that is writing any yuri story of anime, manga, you name it. And then, I met some people on this site who has the same interest as me, which is really great because now I know I'm not the only one who's into Yuri! (giggles)**

**Anyway, this probably takes place during the end of episode 12 and I don't know if something like this is taken, but I'm just doing my own little experiment and nothing gonna stop me from changing my mind. Please enjoy! ;)**

I walk down the path on one beautiful spring morning. The sun is shining brightly from the clear blue sky and I can hear the birds chirping. Smiling, I continue walking down the path to my destination. i, Himeko Kurusagawa, am attending a university on digital photography, just like I always dreamed. I studied long and hard all throughout high school to study this subject, got my degree and finally attended college. And I was really excited and proud of myself for accomplishing this goal and now, I'm working even harder than ever.

Today is one of my day offs and what I'm actually going to is to meet my best friend, Makoto-chan, or Mako-chan as I call her, to a coffee bean to spend some time together. We have some different classes, but we never stopped hanging out. In fact, Mako-chan actually had moved into my dorm room just a few days ago. She told me that her room was very disturbing and couldn't stop her roommate from being very annoying to her. So, she had told some adults about this and was able to convince them to move into my room. I was feeling kind of lonely in there anyways since I've only been in the room for about 2 weeks now.

Once I'm at the streets, I take a look around for the coffee bean that Mako-chan had told me to go to. So far, there is nothing but little shops that are so close together. But when I turn to my right, I see a little building with a huge coffee cup on top. That's the exact place Mako-chan was talking to me about, so without delay, I walk over there and look around for my friend. Just then, I see her waving at me from the table she's sitting in. I nod and come over to sit across from her.

"Hey," she says. "How's it going?"

"I've been fine," I reply. "How about you?"

"I'm fine. Man, it's been a while since we really hung out together."

"It has, isn't it?"

Both of us stay silent for at least a minute, not sure of what to say next until Mako-chan speaks up.

"So . . . how's that photography thing going?" she asks.

"Oh, it's going well," I reply. "I've been learning lots of things about photography so far. But . . . nothing new."

"I see. Well, keep it up. I knew you're gonna be a great photographer someday."

I smile at her. "Thank you."

Silence again. After both of us order our coffee, I stumble on my bag as I'm about to sit on my chair. Out comes some of my things, which is totally embarrassing for me. I quickly pick them up when a photo suddenly slips out of my hands and it lands face up. When I look down at it, I gasp softly at the picture. It may look like I'm by myself somewhere back when I was in high school, but I remember that there's someone else there. Someone who used to be there along side of me and had loved me all this time.

"What's wrong, Himeko?" Mako-chan asks.

"Oh, i-it's nothing," I lie.

"What's that on the floor?" Mako-chan gets up and goes over to pick it up when I try to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"NO!" I cry without thinking about what I was doing.

"What's wrong with you, Himeko?" Mako-chan says. "It's just a photo." She looks over at it and examines it a bit. "Hmm . . . wasn't it the photo of you when you were by yourself that one time you showed me?"

So she does remember. "Actually . . . there was someone else in that picture."

"Really? I don't see it," Mako-chan looks closely at it. "Nope. I even don't see any person that's probably faded in the picture. Are you sure you're not just seeing things?"

"No, I was sure there was someone in this photo," I say as I snatch it from her. "Because . . . because Chikane-chan used to be in here."

It takes Mako-chan a split second to understand what I'm saying. "Who?"

I gasp at her question. "What do you mean 'who'? You remember Chikane-chan, right? The girl whom I met back in high school?"

Mako-chan shrugs. "Beats me."

Oh, no. Something is definitely wrong here. Ever since Chikane had disappeared and after our battle against the Orechi, maybe the event had erased some people's memories. But . . . why hasn't it erased mine?

"It's okay," I say to my friend. "You don't have to force yourself. It's just . . . I remember someone used to be in this photo right beside me." Maybe I am seeing things, but I know I'm not lying. Sighing, I put the photo back in my purse and both of us sit down again.

"Himeko," Mako-chan says. "Can you tell me more about this Chikane you speak of? What was she like?"

"Well, she's a very beautiful person who was admired by almost everyone in the school. She's a great pianist, good sport and kind to any person, even some people she knew. When she and I met, I felt like our hearts were connected, like we were meant to meet like this. She had let me stay in her home since I had nowhere else to go and we became such good friends. She and I even had a private lunch spot in the garden every day during lunch. I couldn't have been more happier than being with Chikane-chan. She's so wonderful to be around."

Mako-chan smiles at me. "Wow! It seems like you two got along very well."

"We did. And . . . I miss her."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know. She just . . . went off somewhere and never came back. I just wish I could see her again."

"Maybe you will. Hey, she may attend a different college than you do, but you two will meet someday."

"You think so?" I ask.

"Well, I'm not really sure, but the time will come."

It's hard for me to believe it, but I just nod my head for the time being. Soon after, the two of us just talked about anything that comes to mind and we enjoyed ourselves overall.

* * *

><p>After parting ways, I'm on my way to buy some new clothes when I stop at a don't walk sign. There are other people crowding around me, waiting for the light to change. I'm guessing that they are in a hurry or something to get to work? Whatever it is, I'm kind of uncomfortable with this many people close to me. Finally, the light changes and all of us start walking. Chikane-chan. If you're out there somewhere, please let there be a sign. I want to see you again. I want to hold you, touch you, hug you and even kiss you again.<p>

When the crowd starts to clear and I lift my head up, I see someone come the opposite way. It's another young woman who has beautiful blue hair, swaying in the wind. I look down and notice that she's wearing a necklace with a pink shell on it. I can recognize that person anywhere. But . . . could it be that person? The one I was looking for all along?

The girl smiles at me as she stops in her tracks. I, too, stop and stare at the person who I once loved. Tears are starting to form in my eyes.

"Chikane-chan!" I whisper as I jump into her arms.

She just smiles as she wraps her arms around me and strokes my hair and whispers, "Long time no see . . . Himeko."

Both of us remain in each other's arms for however long we were. I didn't want to let go of her even for a minute. Being in her arms is a wonderful feeling that I've missed the most. We are reunited once again.

Once we're off the streets, I give her a hug once more. "Oh, Chikane-chan! I've missed you so much! I thought you were gone forever!"

"Well, now i'm here, right?" Chikane-chan says. "So, there's nothing to worry about."

"Oh, my goodness! There's so many things I want to tell you! So many things that we might do together . . . anything that we could catch up on!"

Chikane-chan puts up her finger and presses it against my lips. "Now, now. One at a time, please. I'm sure I'll be glad to do anything you wish."

"Well, for starters . . . let me say this . . . I love you, Chikane-chan. Will you go out with me?"

The blue haired young woman smiles softly at me. "Silly Himeko. Of course I'll go out with you. There's no one else in the world that would take that away."

I smile back. "Thank you, Chikane-chan!"

With that, both of us wrap our arms around each other, lean in and share a passionate kiss. Oh, I missed that the most as well. Kissing with my reunited beloved. In about a minute, both of us pull away to catch our breath and stare lovingly at each other. The one thing I know for certain is that the both of us are ready to fall in love once more. And this time . . . we'll be together as a real couple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, man! It's actually been a while since I watched this series, so I apologize if there's any errors in there. And according to that ending scene in that last episode, I just assumed that Himeko is in college or something, so I just wrote that in there. I wanted to expand the ending there a bit. **

**I'm also gonna write a sequel to this in a while, so let me know if you guys want me to. I'm kind of excited to write it actually, so I might get started. **

**Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
